Order Up!
Order Up! is an episode of Adventures in Glowerhaven. TBA. Summary After the popularity of a new fast food restaurant threatens to close down King's Diner, the workers rely on a cowardly cashier Devon Darius on saving the restaurant, but he'll have to rely on his Pokemon friends. Cast * Figment83 as Devon Darius, a cowardly cashier who has to save the restaurant from closing down. * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson/Eric The Wizard * Will Ryan as Hopgoblin * Travis Gould as King's Diner Manager * Don Leslie as Pierce Reynolds, a greedy landlord who owns the rival fast food restaurant. * Andrea Baker as Carrie Cuttler, an apprentice to Eric the Spellbinder * Chi McBride as Dominic Douglas, a critic who is the judge of the Restaurant * Misty Lee as Judith Cuttler, Carrie's mother. * Wilmer Vladeramma as Cameron Darius, Devon's father and a wealthy businessman who owns Glowerhaven Motors his Pokemon, Hitmontop and Fearow works with him. * Vicky Lewis as Bianica Darius, Devon's mother and an ordinary housewife, her pokemon, Politoed and Foakie assists her. * Chris Smith as Mewtwo: A Pokemon/Pokesapien who is one of the customers in the new King's Diner. * Danika McKeller as Marcie Welles: A Cashier of the restaurant. * Rick Jones as A Critic * Cam Clarke as a Teen Customer * Grey Griffin as a waitress * ??? * ??? Songs * Game On by Jordan Sparks (played during the theme of the episode) * Equal Price by Corbin Bleu (played when the cashier doing counting) * HD by Smash Mouth (played during getting upgrades on the shop) * O.C.D. by OwlCity (Played during Pierce's arrival) * Desert Time by Weird Al Yancovich (Played while when serving the cup cakes) * Living in The Sunlight by Tiny Tim (Played while Devon and the Pokemon prepare food for a massive group of Gengars) The Pokemon Here are the Pokemon who help Devon Darius save the restaurant. * Pokemon needed with jobs too help assure a good relationship with Dragons. ** Mankey - mascot ** Ludicolo - co cashier ** Loudred - waiter ** Solroc - cook Funny Scenes * Pierce Reynolds loses his lordship when he is uncovered to be a Scythe Agent. * The scene where Devon and the Pokemon are working in the kitchen is funny for a number of reasons * Tiny Tim's Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight is playing during the scene. * Devon is scrambling to give orders to tables. * Charizard is cooking the patties for the burgers. * Squirtle is dancing along to the song playing. * Mankey dancing with Squirtle * Devon accidentally giving the customer too much onion. * creating an exploding onion. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ???. Trivia * This is Devon Darius's first appearence, he originally appeared as a background character in the Season 1 episode, "The Great Glowerhaven Air Race". * This is the first time Eric's apprentice Carrie Cuttler appears. * Carrie Cutler is a parody of Harry Potter. * The joint is similar to Burger King. * This is one of the series creator, Figment83’s favorite episode of the series. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???.